Embodiments of the inventive concept are directed to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device, and more particularly, to a method of correcting flare and a method of preparing a mask, in a lithography process.
A lithography process in a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device is a process for forming a circuit pattern by irradiating light on a photosensitive film coated on a substrate. A laser beam may be used as a light source in the lithography process, but this optically restricts the lithography process due to a reduced line width. Accordingly, new light sources, such as an extreme ultraviolet (EUV) source, an electron beam source, an X-ray source, or an ion beam source, have become more widely used, with the EUV source and the electron beam source being developed as next-generation exposure technology methods. EUV lithography technology uses an EUV wavelength of up to 13.4 nm, but since most materials have high light absorption in the EUV domain, an EUV exposure device optical system uses a reflector to use EUV light.